


Подчиненные

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Флаффная зарисовка о Гриде и химерах
Relationships: Greed & chimers
Kudos: 1





	Подчиненные

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF 2016
> 
> Бета Седьмая Вода

— Я хочу денег! Женщин! Власти! Мне целого мира мало! 

Должно быть, первый гомункул, Отец, был по-настоящему жадным. Грид действительно хотел все. Больше, чем видел, больше, чем мог унести. И он подумал, что подчиненные ему тоже нужны. Это символ власти. Уважения. Статуса. Ему нужно больше шестерок. Верных, как псы. Ловящих каждое его слово. Исполняющих его желания. Предугадывающих их. Ради пустяков. Покровительства. Похвалы. 

Химеры подумали, что если новому боссу нужны деньги, власть и женщины, то им не жалко. 

Роа сказал, что все это нужно будет куда-то складывать, и Вулч нашел бар, где сперва не хотели обслуживать фриков, но потом согласились, что лучше с такой крышей, чем без нее и стен. 

Мартел выгнала всех потрепанных и некрасивых "девочек", не годящихся новому боссу и старым товарищам, и придирчиво отобрала на улице и в соседних заведениях самых хорошеньких и интересных. Женщины тоже часть статуса. Девочки решили, что новый босс хорош, а его друзья забавны. 

Дорчетт организовал вышибал и объяснил соседям, что вызывать военных не нужно, даже чтобы выгнать мохнатых наглецов.  
Бидо нашел тайные ходы, а недостающие проковыряли прямо в городскую канализацию — военные все же могли нагрянуть даже в эту дыру. 

Хозяева самых денежных точек даже не удивились: одна банда, другая — какая, в общем-то, разница? В квартале воцарились новые "братаны". Дележ территории занял меньше недели. 

***

Босса вызвали в свежевыкрашенный бар, чье непритязательное название изменили на зловещее "Гнездо дьявола". Грид удивился: посреди самой большой залы стояли его зверюшки. Выступление было спланировано заранее, и слово взял самый представительный и старший. Роа прокашлялся и выдержал паузу. 

— Женщины, — показал он левой рукой на диванчик, вокруг и на котором Мартел художественно рассадила разнокалиберных, нарядных и строящих глазки девиц. 

— Деньги, — той же рукой повел Роа в сторону стола с первой выручкой "крышевателей".

— Власть, — махнул он в сторону связанных недовольных, испуганно при этом задрожавших. 

— Подчиненные, — Роа повел обеими руками по сторонам, охватывая толпящихся за его спиной других химер. 

Получилось излишне серьезно и пафосно. Но улыбнулся Грид не поэтому.


End file.
